Fun on the Slopes
by Ninjagurl354
Summary: *COMPLETE* The JAG staff needs a break...they go to have some fun on the slopes, or is fun not all it's cracked up to be...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fun on the Slopes

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama 

Summary: The JAG staff needs a break…they go to have some fun on the slopes, or is fun not all it's cracked up to be…

Disclaimers: I don't own JAG or the characters they belong to DPB! 

Spoilers: 

A/N: Takes place in 7th season. Renee is gone; Bud is not on his assignment yet. Takes place after Answered Prayers. Will eventually be a Harm/Mac! 

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1300

     Harm Rabb sat in his office, staring at the file that was spread across his desk. Everyone at JAG had been working overtime due to several very big cases that had been sent to JAG. Everyone was always in court, or interviewing witnesses, writing briefs, etc. He looked down at the file in front of him again, the words blurred. He was working too dam hard, everyone was. Frustrated he threw his pen down and got up. He walked over to the window standing in front of it, staring out at the snow covered D.C. and the snow that was still falling. 

     He looked over at Mac's office. There she sat, staring at her computer screen, chewing lightly on a pen. Harm's mind wandered slightly, imagining… _No he was not going to go there. They had just started to get their friendship back on track. He was not going to think that not now.  _Harm thought to himself.

     Mac sat in her office thoroughly frustrated. She couldn't think anymore. Sure, she had wrapped up her cases, along with everyone else. But now, were the mounds and mounds of paperwork. She couldn't stand it her mind was on overload she needed a break. Finally she threw her pen down on her desk and got up. 

     Harm looked over at his desk and picked up several sheets of paper that he needed copied. He walked out of his office and turned slamming straight into a certain marine. 

     Mac walked out of her office, shutting the door behind her, as she turned around again, she slammed into something hard. Startled Mac lost her balance. Harm grabbed her around the waist so that she wouldn't fall. Mac looked up at Harm who grinned sheepishly, "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" "Yea, fine. My mind was somewhere else," she smiled. Harm flashed her his flyboy grin and dropped his hands from around her waist and bent down to pick up his papers.

     Both were slightly unhappy from the loss of contact with each other, but neither showed it. Mac stepped around Harm and went straight for the break room, passing Harriet who grinned. She had seen the crash from across the bullpen, and the look in Mac's eyes… well she knew that look. 

     Once Mac reached the safety of the break room, she groaned softly. She had way too much on her mind. "God I need a vacation," she moaned. "Something wrong, Colonel." Mac jumped and turned around to face the Admiral. "Uhh, no sir. Stress." "Ahhh," the Admiral said raising his eyebrows, "It has been hell the last two weeks." "Yes, sir." 

     Harm and Sturgis entered the break room. Mac had her back to them, pouring herself a cup of coffee. The Admiral nodded at them on the way out. Harm walked up to Mac and reached around her for a mug. Mac tried to move out of the way from her position by the counter. She managed to get around Harm after pushing herself up against him in the process. Sturgis's eyebrows shot straight up but he didn't say a word. Harm held his breath as he poured a cup of coffee. "Does anyone else feel like they need a vacation," Sturgis asked. Harm and Mac both raised their hands. 

     "I would kill for just a day off to spend at home," Mac said. They walked out of the break room together. Tiner walked up to them, "Sirs, ma'm the Admiral would like to see you in his office." "Ok Tiner, we'll be right there." They started walking over to the Admiral's office, "You don't think he has another case for us do you?" Sturgis asked. "Probably not. Harm what did you do?" She said looking at him. "Me? Why are you looking at me?" He said incredulously. Mac rolled her eyes and opened the door.

     All three officers stood at attention. "At ease," the Admiral said looking up. Before he could say more there was another knock, "Enter." Harriet, Bud, and Singer entered the room. "At ease." "People you have all worked extremely hard this week. Thank you for your hard work." Everyone nodded. "How would you all like a vacation?" "Sir?" 

     "I've been thinking about going skiing for the past couple of weeks and after these past two weeks I thought that we could all use the break." "But sir who will stay here and command JAG?" Loren Singer spoke up. "Secnav is providing a few officers including someone to be acting JAG for a few days." 

     "Where are we going sir?" Harm asked. "There is a ski lodge up in New Hampshire. We leave Friday. We should meet here by 0600 so we can make it to the lodge early." "Yes, sir." "Dismissed." Everyone snapped to attention and filed out of the office. 

Thursday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

ZULU 1705

     Mac closed the final file on her desk. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had the next 5 days to relax and have some fun in the sun and on the slopes with her friends. She picked up her briefcase and cover and walked out of her office closing and locking the door behind her. She walked towards the elevator. "Mac!" Mac stopped and turned to see Harm walking up to her. They stepped into the elevator, "You ready for tomorrow?" Harm asked. "You bet I am!" Mac smiled up at him. 

     The elevators bumped open and they walked out together. On the way to the parking lot, "Mac, would you want to carpool with me tomorrow?" Mac looked thoughtfully at him as they reached their cars, "Sure Harm. Thanks." "Ok, so I'll pick you up at 0530 tomorrow morning." "See you tomorrow, Harm." Mac smiled again and climbed into her car. 

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown D.C.

ZULU 2200

     Mac had finished packing a couple hours ago, had brought Jingo over to her neighbor and had sat in her living room for awhile. At 10:00 Mac got ready for bed, and crawled between the sheets. Her last thoughts were of herself and Harm in the mountains, skiing, and sitting by a warm fire at night. She smiled before sleep claimed her.

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown D.C.

ZULU 0525

     Harm pulled his SUV into the parking space next to Mac's corvette. He got out of his car and whistled as he walked up the stairs toward Mac's apartment. 

     Knock. Knock. _He's early_, Mac thought to herself as she looked through the peephole of her door. She opened it and Harm looked up, he flashed her his flyboy grin as his eyes swept over her figure. She was in a pair of tight blue jeans, and a red turtleneck sweater. "Your actually early, squid," Mac quipped as her eyes roamed over him. He was wearing a black ribbed sweater, a pair or blue jeans, and black leather jacket. "I do what I can, Mac." Mac rolled her eyes. 

     "That your bag, Mac?" Harm asked indicating the bag by the door. Mac nodded as she dug through her purse making sure she had her keys, and cell. Harm picked up the bag, "You ready?" Mac threw her black leather jacket on, "Now I am." She locked her door and followed him out to his car. He opened the door for her and she climbed into the warm car. Harm threw her bag into the trunk and then went around to the driver's side. He climbed in and reached for something in the backseat. 

     He produced 2 cups of coffee and a bag of goodies for the two of them. "Oooh, thank you." Harm smiled and pulled the car out onto the street. On the way Harm looked over at Mac who was munching on a muffin, "So, Mac you ready for some fun on the slopes?" Mac didn't answer him. He gently placed his hand on her knee, "Mac?" he said slowly. "I can't ski Harm." 

     "Ooh, is that why you're so quiet? Mac, why didn't you tell me?" Mac looked away, "I don't know. Maybe I thought you would think less of me that I've never been skiing." "Mac, I would never think that. Lot's of people can't ski, even Marines. I can teach you, if you want me too." She looked over at him, "You would do that?" "Yes, I would," he squeezed her knee. "Harm can you teach me to ski?" Harm grinned, "Yes." 

     "Thanks Harm." She placed her hand over his and squeezed his hand. A few minutes later they pulled into JAG. Harm and Mac climbed out of the warm car and stepped into the cold. The Admiral got out of his car, "Colonel, Commander, I hope you brought a warmer jacket then that." "I did, sir," Mac said. "Me too, sir." "Harm, Mac we're not in uniform. We're on vacation, you can call me AJ." "Alright AJ," Harm said smiling. 

     As soon as Tiner, and Loren Singer arrived, everyone clamored back into their cars. One by one the cars followed the Admirals' SUV. Harm cranked up the radio as they began their 6 hour drive to New Hampshire. 

     A little while later Mac closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Harm looked over at her and smiled, she looked so peaceful and angelic when she slept. Harm drove and listened to music for the next hour and a half. 

     Another song floated through the speakers and into the car. Harm switched lanes and softly started to sing along with the song. Mac slowly drifted out of dreamland, and shifted in her seat stretching slightly. She stopped and pretended to be asleep as she heard Harm singing. 

Every time our eyes meet 

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

The smell of your skin 

_The taste of your kiss_

The way you whisper in the dark 

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you._

     Harm glanced over at Mac, _I love you Sarah, _he thought to himself. Mac opened her eyes and stretched. "Mmm, hey." "Hey, have a nice nap?" Harm asked. "Yea, I did. I love that song, you have a nice voice too." Harm blushed she had heard him. Mac smiled and settled back in her seat. "Hey Mac, can you grab me a water bottle. There in the cooler on the backseat." "Sure."

     Mac halfway turned in her seat and opened the cooler and reached inside for a water bottle. She brought it back to the front seat, uncapped it and handed it to Harm. He took a few sips and handed it back to Mac. Mac settled back into her seat, tucking her hair behind her ears. She began singing along with the song on the radio.

I been walking through life with a bullet proof vest 

_Shielding emotions, acting like I couldn't care less_

_I kept love at a distance my defenses were locked and alert_

_Then you say hello and the next thing I know_

_I'm ready to risk being hurt_

_No more protecting my heart now darlin' _

_My soul is out of the dark now yes it is_

_I'm settin' my sails, tail winds prevail and I'm on my way_

_You've got me lettin' my guard down baby_

_I wanna see what love has to offer me_

_I'm showin' all my cards_

_No more protecting my heart_

_I been guilty of sayin' no when I could have said yes_

_My heart's history, well it hasn't been the best_

_But this time I'm trusting in somebody other than me_

_I built the walls tall now there gonna fall_

_Got no more secrets to keep_

_No more protecting my heart now darlin' _

_My soul is out of the dark now yes it is_

_I'm settin' my sails, tail winds prevail and I'm on my way_

_You've got me lettin' my guard down baby_

_I wanna see what love has to offer me_

_I'm showin' all my cards_

_No more protecting my heart_

_I been waitin', hesitatin' treadin' water, trying to stay afloat_

_But now I'm heading in the right direction finally filled with hope_

_No more protecting my heart_

_You've got me lettin' my guard down baby_

_I wanna see what love has to offer me_

_I'm showin' all my cards_

_No more protecting my heart_

_Baby, I'm ready to start_

_No more protecting my heart_

     Harm grinned, "Nice marine." Mac smiled. 

Black Bear Ski Lodge

Portsmith, New Hampshire

ZULU 1200

     Harm pulled his SUV to a stop in front of the lodge. Everyone climbed out of their cars and followed the Admiral into the lodge. The lobby was huge and held a welcoming look. The Admiral walked toward the front desk. "Welcome to the Black Bear Ski Lodge. Are you checking in?" "Yes, I booked a group of rooms under Chegwidden." "Yup here it is. Ok Mr. And Mrs. Roberts." Bud stepped forward, "You will be in room 216 on the second floor." "Singer room 217, Turner room 218, Tiner room 219, Chegwidden room 220." They took their keys and stepped back. "We had one room left for a group like yours." Admiral turned to look at Harm and Mac. 

     Mac looked up at Harm who raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we could share," Mac said, while in the back of her mind she was jumping for joy. "Sure," Harm flashed her his flyboy grin, while in the back of his mind he was absolutely thrilled. 

     They both reached for the key, her hand wrapped around the key his hand wrapped around hers. Their eyes met and Harm slowly dropped his hand from hers.

     This was definitely going to be a vacation none of them would ever forget…

Hey, people! Thought I'd try a new fic while working on my other one. Let me know what you think! Should I continue or no? Please R&R!

_No More Protecting My Heart: _By Jamie O'Neal

_Amazed: _By Lonestar


	2. [2]

Title: Fun on the Slopes

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama 

Summary: The JAG staff needs a break…they go to have some fun on the slopes, or is fun not all it's cracked up to be…

Disclaimers: I don't own JAG or the characters they belong to DPB! 

Spoilers: 

     Special thanks to all who reviewed! Thanks to Erica for the minor mistake in my story! Portsmouth, New Hampshire has been changed to Laconia, New Hampshire.

Black Bear Lodge

Laconia, New Hampshire

ZULU 1400

     Everyone had gone up to their rooms, to unpack and freshen up a bit before heading down to lunch. Harm and Mac had arrived in their room; it had an amazing view of the mountains, and was nicely furnished, with a large fireplace. The other thing they noticed that there was only one bed, a queen size bed at that. Harm set his bag down, "I'll take the couch." Mac looked over at him, "Harm I wouldn't be able to fit on that couch even if I tried, and you sure as hell won't." "Well then where do you propose I sleep? The floor?" Harm said crossing his arms over his chest. "No. There's nothing wrong with us sharing the bed. We're friends, and adults we can handle it." Mac said, while thinking 'Oh god did I just say that. I'm just opening my mouth and words are coming out and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Can I handle sleeping in the same bed as Harm? I'm an adult I can handle this. I hope!!! 

     Harm smiled, "Right, we're adults." 'Oh, boy! I maybe an adult but how am I suppose to sleep knowing that Mac is inches away! I'll be awake all night just reminding myself that I can't reach out and touch her or hold her.' This was going to be some vacation. 

    Twenty minutes later everyone met downstairs and walked to one of the hotel's restaurants. After the finished their meals, they went back up to their rooms to change. Harm and Mac stepped into their room. "Harm, you're still going to teach me how to ski right?" Mac asked digging through her suitcase. "Yes, I am." Mac smiled before she disappeared into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later, Mac came out of the bathroom dressed warmly. 

     Harm already changed stood up, "Let's go Marine." They walked down to the ski shop. There Harm talked to the man behind the desk. The man walked over and took two pairs of ski boots down from a shelf and handed them to Harm. "Mac, come here." Mac walked over to Harm. "Have a seat," he said indicating a bench. Mac sat and Harm slipped the boot onto Mac's foot and buckled it, after doing the same to the other foot, he held his hands out for her. She stood up and grinned, "Step 1 accomplished." 

     Harm slipped into a pair of ski boots himself and then helped Mac pick the right pair of gloves, and goggles. The man pulled out two sets of skis and poles and handed them over to Harm. Harm handed one pair to Mac. "Ok, marine. Let's get started."

     She followed Harm out into the snow. The met up with their friends by the ski lift. The Admiral, Sturgis, and Tiner were waiting for the next lift. Bud was over on the bunny slope with Harriet, she couldn't ski either. Harm walked with Mac over to the bunny slope. 

     An hour later after Harm had gotten Mac set with her skis and had helped her with her balance and told her the main instructions on how to ski, he thought that she was ready enough to ski done the first hill. "Harm, I'm…" Harm tilted her chin up so that she could meet his gaze, "It's okay to be scared. I'll be right there with you." She smiled and gently squeezed his hand. 

     Minutes later they were standing at the top of a small slope. "Now remember what I showed you." Mac nodded took a deep breath and pushed off. Harm pushed off a second later. Harm stopped at the end of the hill, and Mac followed suit. Mac smiled happily over at Harm, "That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" Harm laughed, "Of course you can." 

     For the next several hours, Mac became really good at skiing, with a few helpful hints from Harm. By five o'clock though, Mac was cold, wet, hungry, but very happy.

     They walked into the lobby, and up to their room. Mac unzipped her jacket and hung it in the closet to dry. She turned to Harm and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. Harm returned the hug by squeezing her gently around the waist. "Thank you," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "Anytime Mac." She smiled and pulled out of his embrace heading for the bathroom. A minute later he heard water running. 

     Ten minutes later Mac emerged from the bathroom her hair still wet, dressed in a pair of tight black flare jeans, an ice blue turtleneck sweater. "Bathroom's all yours," she said. Harm got up and walked into the bathroom. Mac began drying her hair as she heard the water turn on. 

     Harm came out of the bathroom dressed in blue jeans and a navy long sleeve ribbed sweater. They walked down into the lobby, and waited for everyone else to arrive. They walked down to another restaurant in the hotel and were seated. 

     While they were waiting for their orders Harriet spoke up, "They have an ice rink right around the corner. They open up at 7:30 for free skate and couples skate." Mac nudged Harm, "You wanna go?" "Mac the last time I skated I fell flat on my back, and haven't tried since." "Oh, come on Harm. I'll teach you. It'll be fun." Harm wasn't sure and Mac sensed it, "Harm you taught me to ski, now I'm going to return the favor by teaching you to skate." She pulled out her puppy dog eyes. Harm caved, "Alright, I'm on in."

     "Yes," Mac squealed. "Admiral, Sturgis, Tiner, Loren." Harriet turned around and looked into the next booth. "I'm game," Sturgis said. "Me too," Tiner replied. "Count me in," the Admiral said. They all looked at Loren, "I don't know. I'm more of a skier not a skater." "Oh, come on Loren. It'll be fun." Loren nodded silently groaning. 

Ice Rink

Laconia, New Hampshire

ZULU 1945

     Mac finished lacing up the white ice skates and looked over at Harm who was lacing up the second skate. Mac stood up and walked over to Harm, and held her hands out. He grasped her white-gloved hands, a shock of electricity shot through the both of them and stood up. She let go of one his hands and they walked out toward the entrance to the ice. 

     Harm looked apprehensive, Mac squeezed his hand, "You'll do fine." She smiled brightly and stepped onto the ice, gently pulling on his hands as he slid onto the ice. He wobbled slightly, and almost slipped, but Mac steadied him. "God, I can control a million dollar aircraft, and pull extreme G's in the air, but I can't keep my own two feet steady on the ice," Harm moaned. 

     Mac tightened her hold on his hands and slowly started to skate backwards. "You're doing fine. Keep your eyes up, don't look down because if you do you can lose your balance." Harm looked up into her face. "That's it. See, you're doing it." Harm flashed her his flyboy grin and kept skating. 

     Half an hour later Harm was able to skate by himself. Mac slowed to a stop next to him, "See you did it!" "Thanks Mac." Mac smiled happily. He took her hand and they skated around a few more times. A short time later the tip of Harm's skate hit a nick in the ice and he tripped, causing both he and Mac to tumble to the ice. 

     Harm landed on top of Mac, her arms were above her angled above her head, and Harm was pinning her down with his weight, his hands resting on either side of her on the ice. Harm glanced up looking into Mac's eyes. They got lost in each other's eyes. Distantly they heard a song drift through the speakers around the rink.

I've got a funny feeling 

_The moment your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do maybe kiss me again_

     It seemed like eternity, as they stared deep into each other's eyes, into their souls. Harm searched her eyes and then slowly brought his lips down on hers. Electricity shot through the both of them. Harm felt as if he was in heaven. Mac moaned softly, as lips moved slowly over hers. Harm pulled back and looked into her eyes. She smiled and brought her hand up to gently trail along his cheek. 

Harriet and Bud came skating over as Harm gently pulled Mac to her feet. "Sir, ma'm are you alright? We saw what happened?" Harriet asked concerned. Mac blushed, "We're fine Harriet. Nothing a cup of hot chocolate and a back massage won't cure." Harm grasped Mac's hand and skated off the ice with her. They sat down on a bench. "Are you okay? I'm sorry." Mac smiled, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" "Yea. Fine." Their hands still entwined, their eyes locked as they listened to the rest of the song.

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair 

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me quite_

_The way you move me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again_

     Mac searched his eyes, and Harm slowly leaned forward. Their lips were mere centimeters apart when the Admiral called from the ice, "Colonel, Commander are you two okay?" Harm pulled back and looked toward their C.O. and nodded, "Yes, sir." Mac smiled the hallmark moment had vanished, "Guess we better get back on the ice." Harm flashed her his flyboy grin, "Yea, let's go." 

Black Bear Lodge

Laconia, New Hampshire

ZULU 2230

     Harm and Mac sat on the couch in their room, in front of a blazing fire, sipping hot chocolate. Mac was cuddled up against Harm's side her head on his chest, one of his arms were draped loosely around her waist. Mac sighed, she felt safe sitting in his embrace. She felt like she was home. Harm had just finished giving Mac the promised back massage and now they were sitting there quietly. The only sound was of their steady breathing and the crackling of the fire. 

     Harm looked down at Mac, Mac looked up at Harm, "Is dancing as far as it goes, Sarah?"

      Oooh, that's it for this chapter! Next one will be up soon! While you're waiting why don't you send me some reviews to keep motivated!! Lol! 

     


	3. [3]

Title: Fun on the Slopes

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama 

Summary: The JAG staff needs a break…they go to have some fun on the slopes, or is fun not all it's cracked up to be…

Disclaimers: I don't own JAG or the characters they belong to DPB! 

Spoilers: Measure of Men, Lifeline, Boomerang Part 2, Silent Service, Gypsy Eyes, Shakedown, The Stalker, 

Black Bear Lodge

Laconia, New Hampshire

ZULU 2230

     Mac looked into Harm's eyes,"You're finally ready to let go, and now I'm the one who's not ready." Harm's face fell slightly. "There are so many things left unsaid. I can't Harm, not yet." Harm nods. She gets up from the couch and puts her sneakers on. "Mac, where are you going?" "For a walk. I need to think." And with that she grabbed her jacket and the room key and walked out of the room. 

     Harm dropped his head back onto the couch. _There goes yet another chance, with the woman of your dreams. The last time he was ready to let go, she hadn't even waited for his response. She had just turned and walked out of her stateroom._

_     "What are you willing to give up to have me? Would you give up your girlfriend?"_

_     "Yes, yes I would."_

_     And the time before that, well that was just beautiful. Telling her I loved her at her engagement party:_

_     "He had to say that, he was defending his client."_

_     "He was right."_

_     "About me being guilty?"_

_     "No. About some people being in love with you."_

_     "Mac you have someone who'll always love you."_

_     "And you have somebody that loves you." _

Harm groaned. This ski trip was not going as planned. He thought that they would ski, and skate, and spend the nights by a warm fire, he would get his head out of his six and tell her how he felt, and they would finally have each other. 

     Mac walked around the hotel again and again, her mind was a whirlwind of conversations. 

     _"You know they wrote eternity on this bridge in lights, on New Year's Eve."_

_     "Is that how long we're going to wait."_

_     "Mac…"_

_     "We're not in Washington, we're not even on the same continent."_

_     "Location doesn't change who we are."_

_     "Most men would disagree with you."_

_     "I know I disagree with me sometime too."_

_     "You're just this way with me, aren't you?"_

_     "Yes. Only with you."_

_     "I suppose I should be flattered."_

_     "You should, Sarah."_

     _I laid my heart out on the line that night. And he ran, just like Rabb._

_     "That's your M.O. running away."_

_     "I wasn't running away. I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship, did you?"_

_     "Back there in Sydney Harbor, I would've said, yea let's risk it."_

     _"Well, you wouldn't be having your engagement right now_ then."

     _"Maybe I would."_

     _I've been spending far too much time with him. No, it's not that. It's that I've been there every time he wants to run. Dammit. And now when he's finally ready to let go, the moment I've been waiting for. I freeze, and I run just like he has done in the past. _Two silent tears made their way down Sarah MacKenzie's cheeks.

Back in the Room

ZULU 2401

     Harm sat on the sofa staring at the crackling flames in the fireplace. He had sat there for the past hour and a half, reminiscing over the past seven years. The time they were on the U.S.S. Watertown:

     _"You obviously resent me."_

_     "And you have no faith in me."_

_     "How did we get to this point anyway?"_

_     "I guess we were due. We have been on honeymoon of late."_

_     "Are you saying this was inevitable?"_

_     "I don't know. But I think that maybe we should talk about it. You know, there might be deeper issues."_

_     "Oh, no. I am not going there with you. This is not a marriage. Ok?" _

_     "So, that's it, end of conversation."_

_     "Yea, let's get through it. We have an investigation to conduct."_

_     "Yea."_

He remembered when she followed him all the way to Russia:

      _"You're being driven by emotions and those emotions are going to get us killed."_

_     "You can quit, I can't, my father is out there somewhere and I'm going to find him."_

_     "Or die trying."_

_     "Or die trying, but you shouldn't. You've come with me farther than anyone I know, I'll never forget that Mac."_

He loved when they teased each other and fooled around:

     _"Nothing personal, but that last meat loaf you made was nasty."_

_     "Are you dogging Harm's special meatless meatloaf?"_

_     "Let's put it this way. If you made the Harmon special in this ship, they would have to unload it with all the toxic waist."_

_     "Wow, that's a little harsh, don't you think? I mean if you didn't like it, you could have said, 'I don't like your meatloaf Harm'. You don't have to be insulting." And he threw a waded up napkin at her. _

     He looked down at his watch, 2415. Stood up and got ready for bed. He slipped between the sheets and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling for a while.

Lobby

ZULU 2415

     Mac was sitting in a plush chair in front of the fire in the lobby of the lodge. She was thinking about him and how he had always been there for her. Seeing her at her best and her worst. 

     _"You have always been a good friend."_

_     "Friend?"_

_     "Well, what would you call it?"_

_     "I don't know. You've seen at my best, my worst. You've always been there for me too."_

_     "Well, not always."_

_Flashback_

_     "What are you doing?"_

_     "I'm calling you a cab."_

_     "Harmon Rabb Jr, so righteous, so pure, you've never had a weak moment in your life, did you?"_

_     "I'm going to wait outside."_

_     "Oh, wait a minute, I forgot, yeah, you have had weak moments, of course, your long lost father, neurotic Annie."_

_     "You know you're not just a drunk, you're a mean drunk."_

     Even though she had been horrible to him, he came and saved her from Coster. Even when she was being charged for killing her ex-husband he stood by her:

     _"Thanks… for believing in me."_

_     "I've got to admit, you had me going for a little while."_

_     "Yeah, but you stayed with me."_

She smiled as she remembered when Harm had broken her arm, and they had played hooky. It was fun flying in the yellow-stearman; Sarah. Fun until she got shot:

     _"Come on, let's go."_

_     "I can't, I'm sorry, I can't."_

_     "What do you mean, you can't? You're a Marine. Come on Mac. What happened to that gung ho, semper fi, kick ass jarhead I used to know? Don't let me down now, Mac. We've made it this far. Dammit. This is exactly why we shouldn't allow women in combat 'cause when it comes to the clinch you know they're going to fall apart. If you are a real Marine…"_

_     "All right, all ready. Shut up. You've made your point." _

      Mac sat there for a long time staring into the flames, thinking. Her internal clock then clicked in and she realized it was 0100. She got up and made her way back up to the room. Quietly she inserted the key and opened the door.

      Harm had heard the key in the slot and rolled over onto his back, pretending to be asleep. Mac shut the door, and quietly began getting ready for bed. She slipped between the sheets and rolled over onto her side, so that her back was facing Harm's back. Both lay there quietly pretending to be asleep.

Black Bear Lodge

Laconia, New Hampshire

ZULU 1300

     They had woken up the next morning, showered, dressed, and met everyone for breakfast. Neither mentioned the previous night, both were thinking about it. They were friendly to each other as if nothing had happened, even though something indeed had. 

     After lunch that day, Harm got Mac set up on her skis again, and went over to the bunny slope to give her some more practice. She was doing really well, and Harm told her so. "So can we try a different slope?" Mac asked. Harm looked slightly apprehensive, "I guess we could try a slightly harder slope but nothing like the intermediate slopes, or the ones for pros." Mac grinned and followed Harm to another slope. 

     The Admiral, Sturgis, Tiner, Bud, Harriet, and Loren were all waiting at the slope. Harm, Sturgis, the Admiral, and Bud, stayed at the top and watched as Loren, Tiner, Harriet, and Mac, sped off down the hill. 

     Mac was having a blast; she couldn't believe that she was skiing. Loren maneuvered slightly and was skiing in front of Mac, but quickly moved so she was no longer in front of her. Mac noticed that there were a lot of kids on this slope that were fooling around on skis but they seemed to stay to one side. Mac watched as Loren maneuvered her skis, and then watched as she maneuvered back, but what she didn't see was the kid that came speeding in their direction. Loren made a quick left so that the kid completely missed her. Mac on the other hand saw the kid to late. The kid's ski, hit Mac's. The kid didn't seem to notice and sped off, but Mac did. She was thrown off balance, and couldn't control the skis. 

     Harm turned his head to find Mac on the slope and saw the kid ski past Mac. He thought it was okay until he noticed that Mac was wobbling. She was losing control of her skis, and not being an experienced skier, she couldn't get a handle on it. Harm eyes widened in horror as Mac gained speed, and her ski caught in the snow, sending Mac flying into the air. She landed hard in the snow and continued sliding down the hill. 

     "Maaaaaaaaccccccccccccc…"

     That's it people!!! I'll try and bring the next chapter out very soon, so you won't have to wait long to find out what happens!! Until then, why not review and tell me what you think!!! Pretty please, with Harm in dress whites on top!!!

     __


	4. [4]

Title: Fun on the Slopes

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama 

Summary: The JAG staff needs a break…they go to have some fun on the slopes, or is fun not all it's cracked up to be…

Disclaimers: I don't own JAG or the characters they belong to DPB! 

Spoilers: Boomerang Part 2, Lifeline

A/N: Sorry, that I haven't uploaded in awhile!! Keep the reviews coming and the next chapter will be up soon!! Thanks again to my beta reader Danielle!!! J

Black Bear Lodge

Laconia, New Hampshire

ZULU 1400

     "Maaaaaaaaccccccccccccc…" Harm yelled. The Admiral, Sturgis and Bud turned to see Mac land hard in the snow. Harm quickly pushed off and skied down to where Mac was, the Admiral, Sturgis, Bud, and Harriet following closely behind.

     Harm quickly snapped off his skis, and knelt beside Mac as their friends knelt next to Harm. "Tiner, go get some help!" The Admiral shouted and Tiner quickly went to find help. Mac wasn't moving, and her eyes were closed. Harm tore his gloves off and pressed his fingers to her neck. He breathed a sigh of relief at finding a strong pulse. 

     "She's breathing," the Admiral, said, "She probably got knocked out from hitting the ground so hard." Harm nodded and placed his hand on her cheek gently, "Mac, wake up. Come on Mac. Let me see those pretty brown eyes."

     Mac forced her eyes open as she heard Harm's gentle, soothing voice. "Mac can you hear me?" "Yea," she whispered. At that moment, Tiner showed up with the ski patrol. Everyone moved back so they could get to her. "Ambulance is on its way. Ma'am how are you feeling? Can you see okay? Are you having trouble breathing?" Mac shook her head yes to the first question and no to the second. A few minutes later the EMT's showed up. 

     They checked her pulse, and her heart rate, before gently rolling her onto a backboard. The skis were snapped off when Mac landed, and a woman gently placed Mac's legs onto the board. Mac caught sight of Harm and reached her hand out to him. Harm stepped closer to her and clasped her hand in his. "You can ride with us if you'd like sir," "Thank you," Harm said squeezing Mac's hand softly. 

     "Harm we'll meet you at the hospital," the Admiral called after him. "Alright," Harm hollered back. They loaded Mac into the ambulance and Harm climbed in still holding her hand. 

Back at the Lodge 

     "Ok, people let's get changed and get to the hospital." Everyone quickly walked back to the hotel and quickly did as they were told. They climbed into their cars and sped off to the hospital.

     Meanwhile, the ambulance had arrived at the hospital and they had unloaded Mac and were wheeling her into the ER. "Sir, you'll have to wait outside," a nurse told Harm. Harm wanted to object but did as he was asked. He walked into the waiting room and sat down. Five minutes later the Admiral, Bud, Harriet, Tiner, Loren, and Sturgis rushed into the waiting room. Harm stood, "They're examining her, we should no more in a few minutes. 

     A nurse came out a few minutes later and walked up to Harm with a clipboard, "Sir, we need you to fill this out for the woman you came in here with." Harm nodded and began to fill out the forms. Ten minutes later a woman with long curly black hair walked out. "Who's here for Miss MacKenzie?" Harm stood up and the doctor walked over to him. "I'm Dr. Cowan." "Harmon Rabb," Harm said shaking her hand. "Sarah is doing just fine. She has no broken bones, but she does have a mild concussion, and a severely sprained ankle. Her back is pretty sore and she might have a few bruises in a few hours but she will be just fine. We do want to keep her overnight, just to keep an eye on her." Harm breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you doctor. Can we see her?" "Yes. She's got a room to herself, number 216. Sixth door on the right." "Thank you."

     The group followed Harm down the hall to her room. Harm opened the door and the group filed in. Mac had her eyes closed, but opened them when she heard them come in. "Hey," she said softly. "How you doing marine?" The Admiral asked smiling. "Pretty sore and my head hurts a little." Harriet set down a bag and hugged her friend gently. "I grabbed some things for you to change into." "Thanks Harriet." Everyone gave her a hug. Several minutes later, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm pretty hungry," Sturgis remarked. "Mac are you hungry?" Mac nodded. 

     "Ok, how about we go get something to eat from some place that actually serves real food. We'll get take-out and bring it back here. How's that sound to everybody?" Everyone agreed, and everyone else left, leaving Harm and Mac alone in the room. 

     Harm sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her. "You gave us quite a scare, Marine," Harm said. "I know. I'm sorry." Harm cupped her cheek, "You have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad that you're okay." Mac smiled. "Do you want me to call a nurse in here and she can help you change into something?" Mac nodded. "Okay. I know Harriet grabbed some of my stuff, so I'm going to change and then I'll be back okay." Mac smiled. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against her forehead. 

     He walked out of the room and spoke with a nurse about helping Mac change. He went into a men's room and quickly changed out of his ski clothes and into something warm and dry. After he went down to a flower shop and bought a dozen red roses. He quietly opened the door. "Are those for me flyboy?" Mac asked as she saw the roses. "Yes." He set them down on the bedside table. "They're beautiful Harm. Thank you." He sat on the edge of the bed, "Nice shirt Colonel." Harm indicated to the soft gray 'U.S. Navy' sweatshirt she was wearing. Mac blushed, "The nurse found it in the bag and asked me if I wanted to put it on." Harm grinned, "I won't tell anybody." 

     Mac placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him down until she could place a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you." Harm pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Your welcome." Not a minute later the rest of the JAG crew burst in, carrying flowers, cards, and food. 

     After they all had finished eating Mac thanked all of them for the flowers and cards. By 7:00 the crew had left promising to be back tomorrow to pick her up. Harm walked them out, and said that he was going to be spending the night here with Mac. Before going back to the room, Harm made a detour and stopped in a gift shop. After looking the store over, Harm spotted a soft white bear with red velvet paws and a heart shaped nose. He paid for the bear, and bought another rose and placed it between the bear's front paws. 

     He walked back into Mac's room to find her flipping through channels on the TV. He sat in the chair beside her bed as Mac turned the TV off. "Anything good?" "No." Harm held the bear out to her, "Oh Harm. He's so cute! Thank you." She held the bear in her lap and then looked up at Harm with a brilliant smile on her face. 

     Mac broke the silence a minute later, "Harm we need to talk." Harm nodded, "Yea we do." "Harm the other night, when you asked me if dancing was as far as it goes. My brain was screaming 'no', but my heart told me that there are so many things that are still unsaid and that need to be worked out." "I know. Where do you want to start?"

     "How about Australia?" "Mac, I had just gotten back from flying, are friendship was rocky. I needed to know that are friendship was back where it had been, and that you could trust me before anything went further. I wanted you believe me, I did. And I would give anything to go back to that day and to change what I said. I pushed you into Mic Brumby's arms. I would've given anything to go back and change what I said, therefore you wouldn't have been hurt." Mac looked into his eyes, "Harm that night when you told me that 'not yet' I was hurt, and angry. I laid my heart on the line and you backed away. I understand exactly what you mean, and I wish that I would've known that then." Several tears slipped down Sarah MacKenzie's cheeks and Harm thumbed them away just like that night on the Admiral's porch. 

     "How about your engagement party?" Harm asked. "We talked a lot that night, many things were cleared up." "Yea. I meant what I said that night Mac." "Which part?" "Brumby was right about some people being in love with you." "What people?" " Harm dropped his head and murmured, "Me." Mac cupped his cheek, and her eyes met his. Harm looked into her eyes and lost himself in there chocolate depths. Mac's eyes searched his and she found love, pure love, flowing from them. "I'm in love with you Sarah," the words flowed so easily from his lips. Tears swept down her cheeks, "I'm completely in love with you." 

     Harm stood up and gently wrapped his arms around her. Mac wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his broad chest. Harm kissed the top of her head whispering, "I love you." He pulled back from her just enough to look into her eyes, "I have been in love with you since I met you. I love the tough Marine Colonel, the no-holds-barred JAG lawyer, Mac my best friend, and Sarah my soul mate. You complete me in ways I never thought possible." 

     "Harm, you're everything to me. You complete me, like a puzzle piece. You easily got through the walls I built up so high and took hold of my heart. You own my heart Harmon Rabb." A tear slipped down Harm's cheek and Mac brushed it away. "I love you Sarah Catherine MacKenzie." "And I love you Harmon David Rabb Jr." Harm bent his head to hers and caught her lips in a kiss. Every emotion that was pent up for the last six years flowed out in that one kiss. It was one of passion, love, desire, and everything else in between. 

     At the need for oxygen, they broke apart. She rested her forehead against his, both not wanting to lose contact with the other. Harm's breathing was labored, as was hers. "Wow," Mac breathed. Harm smiled, "Yea, that was wow." She smiled again before she brought her lips to his. This time the kiss was not as brutal. Mac moaned softly as Harm deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him against her. Finally he broke the kiss and smiled down at her. "You need to get some rest." She nodded, "Would you hold me?" "I would like nothing better." She scooted over and Harm joined her on the bed, enfolding her in his arms, her head pillowed on his chest. 

     Some time later, Harm heard her even breathing signaling she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head, and whispered, "I love you." Before joining his marine in dreamland. 

Ahhh…only one more chapter to go!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Again sorry for the wait, especially since I left you hanging the last time!! Remember to please review and tell me what you think!!! The next and final chapter will be up soon!!! 


	5. [5]

Title: Fun on the Slopes

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama 

Summary: The JAG staff needs a break…they go to have some fun on the slopes, or is fun not all it's cracked up to be…

Disclaimers: I don't own JAG or the characters they belong to DPB! 

Spoilers:

Laconia Hospital

Laconia, New Hampshire

ZULU 0900

     Sunlight streamed through the windows in room 216, the rays falling onto the hospital bed where Harm and Mac lay. Harm awoke by a small knock on the door. He looked down at the sleeping marine cuddled against his chest. "Come on in," he called out just loud enough. Harriet opened the door quietly and smiled as she and Bud stepped into the room. Harriet's smile widened when she saw the two of them on the bed, Mac cuddled against his side.  "Hey," Harm said softly flashing a grin. "Hey, how's she doing?" "Good, she was pretty tired." 

     "Well, we thought we would come by early, so that when she's all set to leave, we can join the others for breakfast." Harm smiled and was about to say something when Mac started to stir against him. Mac opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear the sleep from them. She moved her head to look up at him and smiled. Harm smiled down at her, "Good morning sleepyhead." "Good morning." She smiled at Bud and Harriet who grinned back, "How are you feeling ma'am?" Mac gave both of them a stern look, and Harriet grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Mac." "I feel a little better. My head doesn't hurt anymore, but my ankle hurts a lot." 

     Just then Dr. Cowan opened the door, "Well good morning. How are you feeling?" "My head feels better, I'm pretty sore and my ankle hurts." "Well, why don't I just examine you real quick, and then we'll take care of that ankle," she smiled warmly. Harriet, Bud, and Harm vacated the room so the doctor could examine Mac real quick. 

     Her ankle was slightly swollen, and she had a few minor bruises on her back. The doctor made several notes on her chart and said, "Well, you are doing just fine although you will have to stay off your ankle for a few days." "I'm going to go bring your friends in and then we'll fix up that ankle." 

     Harriet, Bud, and Harm walked back into the room. "So, what's the verdict?" "Well, I have a few minor bruises on my back, and I have to stay off my ankle for the next few days." Five minutes later Dr. Cowan and a nurse walked into the room. First, they set her ankle into an air-filled brace, to give her ankle support. The doctor explained to them that she needed to keep it on at all times, except if she were in the shower. They also gave her an ace bandage to keep for her ankle for later on. Then came the fun part…crutches. They adjusted a set of crutches for Mac's height.

     "Now she will have to use these for the next couple of days. Her foot should be elevated when she is sitting down. If she has any pain Advil will work. And when she takes a shower she might need some help. Right now, why don't you practice with the crutches?" Mac sat up and swung the uninjured leg off the bed. Harriet handed her a sock and her sneaker and Mac quickly put them on. She gingerly moved her other leg over the side of the bed and Harm wrapped his arm around her back as she slowly stood up. Mac wrapped her arm around his neck and winced slightly when her feet touched the floor. Even though one foot was planted firmly on the ground, the slight jolt sent pain through her foot. Bud handed her the crutches and Mac set them under her arms, letting go of Harm. Mac got the hang of the crutches pretty quickly. 

     She thanked Dr. Cowan, and signed her discharge papers. A nurse wheeled in a wheelchair. "I don't need one of those, I have the crutches." "It's a long way out, humor her," Harm said referring to the nurse. Mac relented and handed Harm her crutches. Harm and Bud picked up all the flowers and cards as Harriet pushed Mac's wheelchair out to the car. 

Black Bear Lodge

Laconia, New Hampshire

ZULU 0940

     Bud pulled the van into a parking space. Sturgis, the Admiral, Tiner, and Loren met them outside. Harriet, Bud, and Harm got out of the van first before Harm reached back inside and scooped Mac up into his arms. Everyone smiled as Mac wrapped her arms around Harm's neck. "How you doing Marine?" "Better, sir." The Admiral smiled as he grabbed the crutches from the van. Harm carried Mac across the parking lot and into the building. Harm gently lowered her to her feet and the Admiral handed her the crutches. ""Can we eat now?" Mac asked and everyone laughed. 

     They made their way to one of the hotel restaurants and they were seated at a table. A waitress came and took their orders. While they were waiting, Mac sipped her coffee. Harm noticed that she was rather quiet and squeezed her arm gently. She smiled softly at him. There meals came a little while later and everyone dug in. 

     Everyone thought that they would rest a little bit before they hit the slopes. Mac stood up and Harm handed her the crutches and she made her way to the stairs. Sturgis took the crutches from her, as Harm lifted her into his arms. He handed Mac the key and she opened the door, Harm walked in and gently sat her on the bed. Sturgis placed the crutches inside the room and shut the door. 

     Harm knelt down in front of her placing his hands on her knees, "How you doing?" Mac smiled, "I'd like a shower." Harm chuckled, "I think that can be arranged." He brushed his lips across her forehead. Mac looked up at him a question in her eyes Harm got the hint. "I love you," he said softly brushing his lips against hers. Mac smiled, "I love you too." She kissed him again. "I think I'm going to ask Harriet to help you out with your shower." Mac nodded her understanding and Harm kissed her one more time before leaving to get Harriet next door.

     A few minutes later Harriet walked through the door, "Let's get you showered." In about 30 minutes, Mac was showered and dressed once again. "Thanks, Harriet." "Anytime Mac." Harriet left and went back into her room where Bud and Harm were sitting watching a game on TV. Harm came back a few minutes later; he smiled and shut the door. "Feel better, Marine?" "Very much so." He continued to talk to her as he very carefully slid a sock onto her foot and wrapped the brace around her ankle. Then he brought both her legs up to lie on the bed, propping a few pillows under her injured ankle. He settled himself against the headboard and pulled her head to rest on his chest. She sighed and cuddled closer to him. 

     They rested quietly for 20 minutes. The Admiral knocked on the door and stuck his head in, "We're getting ready to hit the slopes. "You want to join us Harm?" Harm looked down at Mac and shook his head, "You know, I think I'm going to decline. I'll stay in here and keep Mac company." Mac started to object, "No, Harm. You don't have to sit with me, I can easily sit in the lobby and watch you guys or read." "Well, then I'll sit with you and watch them or read." Mac sighed and relented. 

     Making sure that Mac was dressed warmly, Harm carried her down the stairs and set her on one of the couches by the fire and windows. He propped her leg up and then got both of them a mug of hot chocolate. Mac sat cuddled against Harm, sipping hot chocolate watching their friends ski down the slopes. "Sarah…" Mac lifted her head and looked up at Harm. "Yes."

     "I love you and I want to be with you. I don't want to live without you anymore. We can take things as slow as you want, but I don't want to wait an eternity for you to be mine, and me to be yours. I want to spend eternity with you." Several tears slipped down her cheeks, "I love you too Harm and I want to be with you. I want the whole thing Harm, I want everything, and I don't want any less. But mostly I want to be with you. And as soon as we get back to D.C. and my leg is heeled, I want to be with you. Heart, soul, mind, and body." Harm smiled and thumbed away her tears, "I want it all Sarah. When we're ready I'm going to put a ring on that finger, I want to marry you and father our child. And I won't take any less. I want to be with you so much, and once that ankle of yours is all heeled, we will be." Mac smiled happily and leaned forward capturing his lips in a kiss full of love and passion. At the need for oxygen they broke their lip-lock. Harm kissed her forehead and entwined their hands. 

     An hour later the group trudged in from outside. Bringing with them, the cold and the snow. Harm and Mac were sitting on the couch in front of the fire playing gin. Harm was losing terribly to Mac. Mac looked up and saw the group walk in. The group exchanged knowing smiles and they walked upstairs to change. 

     When they came back down they walked toward Harm and Mac. Harm looked up, "Hey we didn't see you guys come down." "Yea, we know, Mac was too busy whipping your six at gin," the Admiral retorted. "What am I supposed to do, she's a whiz at the game," Harm defended himself. "Oh yea, we'll just see about that. Harm why don't you partner with me, and we'll see if we can beat her," the Admiral said. "Hey, wait a minute that's not fair!" Mac complained. Everyone laughed. "I'll be your partner Mac," Sturgis said. "Well thank you Sturgis. How good are you?" "I'm pretty good." And the games began.

     Tiner and Loren just sat and watched while Harriet and Bud called home to check on Little AJ. Fifteen minutes later Harriet and Bud returned to find the Admiral, Harm, Sturgis, and Mac consumed by the game. Although the Admiral was good, and Harm helped, there was no matching Sturgis and Mac. Sturgis was indeed very good at the game, and they won 550 to 435 to Harm and the Admiral. "Well, you won this time, but next time…" Everyone laughed. Mac yawned and Harm noticed. "You're tired," It was a statement not a question. Mac nodded, "You know falling down a ski slope and spending the night in the hospital kind of has a tendency to that to a person." They all laughed. Harm stood up and helped Mac stand and Mac hopped over to the stairs where Harm scooped her up and brought her upstairs.

     Mac unlocked the door and Harm walked in shutting the door with his foot. He gently laid Mac down on the bed, and propped her foot up on a pillow. Harm sat behind her and Mac cuddled closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, and gently trailed his hand up and down her back soothingly, mindful of the bruises that were there. Mac's even breathing some time later told Harm that she was asleep.

     The group decided to do their own thing that night. Harriet and Bud went out for a romantic dinner. Sturgis, Tiner, and the Admiral went to a bar and played pool. Loren sat in her room with her nose in a book. Harm and Mac ordered room service and watched movies in their room.

     That night after Mac had gotten herself ready for bed, Harm helped her crawl between the sheets. Harm locked the door, got himself ready for bed and then joined Mac. He turned out the light and Mac curled up as best she could next to him, her head on his chest.

Monday 

Black Bear Lodge

Laconia, New Hampshire

ZULU 0900

     Harm and Mac and the rest of the crew slept late the following morning. Harm woke up and looked down to his Marine cuddled against him he thought, 'A guy could definitely get used to this.' Mac slowly drifted to wakefulness. "Morning beautiful," Harm said softly. "Morning," Mac said her voice still soft with sleep. 

     Harm left Mac's soft, warm body and went into the bathroom to shower. When he was dressed he went over to Harriet and Bud's room to see if Harriet was ready and if she would be able to help Mac out again. Harriet walked into the room, "How are you this morning ma'am?" "I'm fine Harriet and when we're out of the office you can call me Mac." "Right, sorry. Well, why don't we get you showered and dressed hmmm." While Harriet was helping Mac put the brace around her ankle Harriet spoke up, "Mac, you and the Commander seem to be getting along real well this trip." "Yea, we have," Mac's eyes sparkled. Harriet knew instantly, "He finally did it." Mac nodded and Harriet hugged her friend. "That's so great Mac." "Thanks Harriet." When Mac was ready the two women met Harm and Bud at the stairs.

     Harm smiled as Mac walked over to him using the crutches. He bent his head and brushed his lips against her cheek. Bud stood there gaping at them, "You…you…sir, ma'am." Harriet rolled her eyes, and gently closed her husband's mouth. Harm and Mac chuckled and Harm swung Mac up into his arms and carried her down the stairs to meet the others for breakfast. 

     During breakfast Harriet suggested that they go shopping. Harm looked over at Mac a little reluctant, "I don't know Mac, with you on crutches and all." "Oh come on, Harm. I've gotten the hang of these things," she said patting the crutches, "It's not like there's going to be any ice. I'll be fine." Harm still looked a little reluctant, it was then Mac pulled her puppy dog eyes and Harm knew he was dead. "Alright." Mac smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. No one else was quite as surprised as Bud, when they found out about Harm and Mac's relationship.

     After putting on their jackets they all got into the Roberts' van. Bud drove down to the shopping center and parked the car. Harm kept a close eye on Mac as she walked across the pavement talking and laughing with Harriet. 

     For the next several hours, everyone shopped and they had an awesome time. Harriet and Mac had gone into a baby clothes store to look for something for little AJ and they had a blast in the store. Finally they walked into a coffee shop and Harm and Sturgis went up to the counter. They came back with eight hot chocolates. After their break they hit the other end of the shopping center and finally by 2:00 everyone was shopped out. They got back to the car and the Admiral commented, "How are we going to get all of us and our shopping bags back in there." "Very carefully," Bud returned. In the end they all fit into the car, they were just a little cramped. Good thing the hotel wasn't that far.

     Back at the hotel, everyone decided to rest before they went to dinner that evening. It was their last night in New Hampshire. 

ZULU 1735

     Harm straightened his tie and looked at his watch. The Admiral had made reservations at the Williamtelle Restaurant for 1800. Mac was next door; Harriet was helping her get ready. Harm locked the door and headed next door to the Roberts' room and knocked. Bud opened the door, "Their almost ready sir." "Bud." "Sorry si..Harm." Just then Harriet emerged from the bathroom carrying a pair of crutches, she looked amazing in a black sleeveless low cut dress that ended just above her knees that flounced when she walked. Mac then came around the corner in a deep red sleeveless dress, with a low cut neckline, the dress ended just above her knees, it curled up at the bottom. Harm's eyes widened and he walked forward toward her, "You look beautiful." Mac smiled, "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Harm bent his head and brushed his lips against hers. 

     Harriet handed Mac the crutches and Mac inwardly groaned but took them anyway, cursing her sprained ankle. After making it down the stairs safely they joined the rest of their group. 

Williamtelle Restaurant

ZULU 1800

     Harm pulled a chair out for Mac and she sat down smiling a silent 'thank you' at Harm. After everyone was seated they began looking at the menus. A few minutes later the waiter came and jotted down their orders. The Admiral raised his glass, "I propose a toast," Everyone raised their glasses, "To good friends and family." They clinked their glasses together, repeating the phrase, although several people weren't sure about Singer as a good friend or family. 

     Conversation started up around the table as they food arrived. All were slightly sad to see this trip come to an end. They all needed a vacation although Mac didn't need a sprained ankle, but she did get the macn of her dreams, what could be better.

Blackbear Lodge 

Laconia, New Hampshire

ZULU 0800

     Everyone was up early the next day. Packing was done the previous night but they wanted to get an early start. After breakfast they loaded up the cars and checked out of their rooms. Harm carried Mac across the parking lot and set her in the warm car. They all got into the cars and started the drive back to Washington D.C. and their daily lives.

     A few lives were changed during this vacation. Harm leaned toward Mac and caught her lips in a quick kiss before he followed the Admiral's car out onto the main road. As the drive continued, Harm grasped Mac's hand knowing that only happiness and plenty of love lay in their near future. They had each other, what could be better.

     This was definitely a vacation none of them would ever forget!!!

The End

     I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys kept me motivated. Special thanks to my beta reader Danielle! I am currently working on ideas for my next story besides E-love!! Please R&R so I know what you thought of the JAG staff's adventure on the slopes!!


End file.
